


supernatural drabbles

by winchestersdoitbetter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholic Dean, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel & Vessel Interactions, Angel Wings, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Sam, Brain Damage, Bubblegum, Coma, Comatose Dean, Communication, Consensual Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Smut, Incest, M/M, Marijuana Use, Slash, Smoking, Smut, So Much Homo, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Top Lucifer, Top Sam, artist!Cas, because he's cute as hell, blowjob, but its okay, college!dean, everyday with someone new, hes a slut, i'm really bad at this, jared's really angsty, jensen is always sleeping, just the usual, marijuani, misha overshares, muse!dean, older!Cas, past the point of no homo, sam falls in love just a little oh little bit, sams a slut, tags for banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersdoitbetter/pseuds/winchestersdoitbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spn drabbles ye.<br/>all boyxboy<br/>dont mess me with that hetro shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. brotherly? (s/d)

he can’t help it. he’s obsessed, _addicted_. the colour of his eyes, the smell of his skin, its intoxicating. of course he’s addictive, he’s a fucking angel.

castiel. an angel of the lord. the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. the lust between the two is building, growing, and dean feels like he’s about to explode.

“cas? i want to fuck you so hard you have to leave your vessel. yeah, super chilled. goddamn it, dean, you horny son of a bitch!” sam laughs at his brother’s self scolding from across the room, but can’t help but picture the delicious scene dean is describing. the three men have spent far too much time with one another, without sexual release. about three months, sam thinks it’s getting to.

“de, just tell him you like him. then fuck him. if you don’t, i will.” sam challenges, practically hearing the wind rush past dean’s ears as his brother turns his head. “you wouldn’t dare.” dean growls, eyeing up his younger brother. damn, he looks good. “if you aren’t gonna have him, i want him. he’s funny, and kind, and also super hot and has that perky little ass. damn, i’m getting hard just thinking about the little angel.”

dean can’t believe his ears. when did his brother become such a slut? “i know what you’re doing. you’re trying to make me angry so i’ll fuck cas.” dean retorts contemptuously, proud of himself. sam’s eyes narrow, and a smirk graces his lips.

“no, dean. i’m trying to make you horny so you’ll fuck me.”

“why didn’t you just ask, baby brother?”

sam takes that as his chance and leaps onto the older man’s bed, attacking him with kisses and bites. “sammy…” dean moans, revelling in the feeling of his younger brothers teeth grazing his skin.

it escalates from there.

when it’s over, the two men lie breathless on the bed, the younger’s cum seeping from dean’s ass, and a hazy, satisfied smile on sam’s lips.

“first to castiel gets to top next time?”

“you’re on, winchester.”

“bring it, winchester."


	2. rude(d/c)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas can’t stop staring. dean decides to teach him its rude to stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by me <3

Cas is falling asleep. Dean is chuckling at his best friend’s state. Rufus is rolling his eyes at the young pair. Sam is maybe the only one listening to Bobby and Samuel talk, but even he’s bored. “I can tell you’re all bored. I may be older than all of you, but I’m not blind yet.” Samuel announces, and, despite Bobby’s protests, the four of them slope off, Cas for a nap, Dean to help Rufus do some research, Rufus to do research and Sam to go over the plan with Rufus and Dean.

Cas watches Dean as he bends over Rufus’ desk. The four have ended up in Rufus’ room, Castiel didn’t want to be alone, so he’s joined the others and is sprawled out on Rufus' bed. Dean’s so fascinated by Rufus’ extensive knowledge, he doesn’t notice Castiel looking at him like he’s a piece of meat. Unfortunately for Cas, Rufus does notice, and decides to cause some trouble.

“Angel, stop looking at Dean’s ass.” Dean straightens up at this statement, and Cas scoffs incredulously. “I’m an angel. We have no emotions.” Cas coughs, attempting to salvage the situation.  
Dean obviously wants to ruin it.  
“That’s a lie, Gabriel has emotions.” He says matter of factly, the little smirk on his lips tells Cas he’s in love with this, with the shoe being on the other foot.

{flashback}

“Dean, stop staring.” Cas remarked, and Dean looked away from the angel’s toned body, having to practically rip his eyeballs out to do so.  
“I know you like guys, but I don’t have sexual desires.” Cas’ tone was gentle and easy, like he was breaking up with a particularly unstable girlfriend.  
“I know.” Dean replied shortly, ducking his head under the water and swimming away.

{present}

Rufus is chuckling as Cas tries to choke out a sentence that explains himself.  
“I, don’t, I uh, I’m not, Its not, um, I…”

“It’s fine, Cas. If I wasn’t his brother, I’d stare at Dean’s ass all day. I would regardless, because he’s like a little angel.” Sam states, winking at Dean jokingly and rolling his eyes at Rufus. “Its okay, man.” Dean adds, a little too harshly. Sam and Rufus have seemed to notice the tension in the tiny office, and excuse themselves before practically running from the room.  
Dean looks up at Cas, and his eyes are dark and lustful, filled with years of desire and anger. 

He’s coming closer now, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s, who’s sat up on the couch and is shrinking into the leather. 

“So you like staring at me, eh? Did anyone ever tell you its rude to stare?” When Dean speaks, his tone is low and threatening, barely above a whisper but as terrifying as a scream.  
The angel shakes his head, its all he can do without acknowledging the growing bulge in his suit pants.  
“I-“ He begins to speak, but Dean’s finger is on his lips in a second, the skin is rough and warm and its all Cas can do not to take it in his mouth. Dean dips his head down and meets Castel's lips in a kiss so passionate it could start a war. Cas responds eagerly, kissing back feverishly, as if his body has been possessed and all of his energy must go in to kissing Dean.  
Cas never believed it would feel like this. Its like nothing he’s ever felt before. Dean is on the couch now, his hands in Cas' hair and his legs on either side of Cas' lap.  
Their lips become disconnected, and Dean moves to Castiel's neck, peppering kisses and occasional love bites along the skin there. Cas bites back moans, but they come in the form of groans from the back of his throat, primal sounds that drive Dean to make sure he hears that sound forever before he dies. Its his favorite sound of them all.  
The angel finally seems to have control of his own limbs and begins to palm Dean through his jeans, and Dean lets out a long, frustrated moan. Castiel revels in the sound, the sound he created. 

“Cas, I need you, now.” Dean whines, and Castiel begins to unbuckle his trousers. 

“Have you two- Fuck! I’ll go.” Sam enters, but leaves immediately, and Dean pulls away, breathless.  
“Shit.”  
He slides off of his friend, cheeks red and burning. Dean doesn’t know why he incited this. What a stupid fucking idea! Why does he get himself into situations like this? And with Cas, of all people!

“This was a mistake, I have to go.” Dean mumbles, picking his coat up from the arm of the couch and putting it on before leaving the angel alone in the office, his cheeks read and breathing short.


	3. deceit(j2+j/m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jensen can't make his mind up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meeee

jared runs his thumb over the top of his beer bottle, the sun glaring in his eyes and making him wish he wore sunglasses. its hot, hot enough for jared to have taken his shirt off. golden rays bounce off of his toned chest, the fake anti-possession tattoo beginning to peel in the heat.

“hey jared! hey!” misha’s voice drifts through the lot, and jared finds a smile gracing his lips at the thought of misha’s sunny disposition. 

“mish, hey. what’s up?” he replies, pulling a Budweiser from the cooler situated next to his deck chair and offering it to the man. misha accepts the beer graciously, grabbing the second chair and placing it next to jared’s. 

“tough day. we had to re-film an entire scene 14 times because jen couldn’t concentrate.” misha groans, and jared almost chokes on his beer. 

“d-did you just call him jen?” he splutters, heart racing.

“yeah? oh, he didn’t tell you? jen-um, jensen and i slept together last night. i think we’re gonna try and make a go of this.” 

jared feels like he’s been punched in the throat.  
“where is he?”  
“his trailer, wh-“ misha is cut off by jared running away. still shirtless, still squinting.

~  
jensen is asleep when jared comes bursting in, hair flying in every direction. jensen sits up, rubbing his eyes.  
“babe, that you?”  
“that depends. which ‘babe’ are you referring to?” jared spits, anger coursing through his veins.  
jensen pays attention then. that southern drawl could only belong to one person.  
“listen, i was gonna tell you, jare. i’m sorry.”  
“you’re sorry? bullshit. you slept with misha! after the other night? I’m done. so fucking done.”  
and he turns, tears escaping from his eyes.

jensen attempts to call him back, but the blood pumping in his ears is all jared can hear.  
how dare he?  
jared thought there might have been something.

he passes misha on his way out of the trailer, all red eyes and wet cheeks, but doesn’t stop to explain, afraid he would hurt the smaller man out of anger at jensen. 

there's no way to fix them now.


	4. milestones(s/y/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam/reader  
> wedding  
> honeymoon  
> first house  
> pregnancy  
> first born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also me

Pink rose petals litter the grassy plain, the pearly silver ribbons tied around white chairs glisten in the beautiful June sunlight. Huge, steady oak trees circle the small clearing, and a bright white silk tent is just visible in an adjacent, smaller clearing.  
Small, sprightly cupid statues are dotted around, at strategic points, all pointing their arrows to the archway at the top. Its sunny, and theres a slight summer breeze which glides across skin and feels heavenly.

He looks stylishly dapper in his tuxedo, hair swept to the side, brown eyes glistening with happiness. His oxfords are polished to perfection, and he’s bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

She looks exquisite in her white ballgown, lace detailing adorns the bodice, and pale pink tulle underneath the layers of white give her a soft, innocent look. Her hair is up, with tangents of curls cascading down on each side, framing her face in an angelic, pure fashion. The makeup she wears is soft, sultry, with pale pink lipstick and nude eyeshadow.

When he sees her, from down the aisle, her father at her side and her best friend dabbing at the corners of her eyes, the wind is knocked out of his lungs. She is beautiful, iridescent, and all he’s ever wanted.  
She makes her way towards him, eyes shining with tears of happiness, memories of a schoolgirl crush racing through her mind, and all she knows, all she feels, is that she’s finally home.

That’s why, when he takes her hand, with a small nod to her father, and asks her if she’s ready, she’s never been more sure of anything in her whole entire life.

~

There’s sand in her toes, salt in her hair, but she’s laughing uncontrollably. He’s smiling fondly, watching her like she’s the only girl in the room. The small bar is crowded and loud, but they aren’t listening. When she finally makes her way back to him, he captured her in his arms and holds her there, just listening to her breathing.

Without speaking, they agree to go back to the hotel, and take a moonlit walk on the beach. The sand is white, like flour, and she walks along the edge of the water, allowing the foam to rush over her tired feet, instantly refreshing her. 

He can’t believe his luck, standing in jeans with the legs rolled up and a button down shirt, his shoes in one hand and hers in the other. he can’t believe how he got a girl like her to fall in love with him and, heavens above, marry him.

She’s ecstatic. She loved him for years, and then he loved her. Her hair is tangled in itself, dreadlocked, but she doesn’t care, she’s glowing, bathing in this happiness and love she feels. She never thought she could love anyone so much, after so much hurt.

The two stand next to one another, her on the edge of the water, and him in the dry sand, thinking of each other in the way they never thought anyone would ever think about them.

 

~

Paint splatters cover her shirt, an old one of his actually, her hair piled into a bun atop her head and her eyes bright and excited.  
The light grey colour looks lovely on the wall, and she can’t wait to show him. 

He enters the room, and instantly grabs a brush, sneaking up on her and smearing paint across her cheek. She squeals and turns around, ready to get him back, but before she can, he captures her lips in a kiss, sweet and chaste, but she melts into him.  
The kiss intensifies, and she wraps her arms around his neck, as his snake around her waist. There’s no room for breathing, the pair have completely become each other. 

They lay down on the sofa, and he pulls away, peppering kisses all over her face and laying next to her, breathing fast and short.  
She traces a pattern on his palm, smiling up at him when he shivers and meeting his lips when he leans down to kiss her again, and again, and again. 

And she knows she should finish painting, but his arms are so warm and inviting, she thinks she might just stay here.

 

~

Those two red lines stare back at her, the white tiles seem heavenly now, more beautiful than ever.  
Every colour is more, better, brighter, and she’s crying, tears of happiness fall from her eyes.  
She’s smiling, the realization that she gets to tell him washing over her.

“Sam?”  
He’s at the door in a second, concern written all over his features. 

“I’m pregnant.”  
The smile that breaks across his face is huge, beaming, and wonderful. He picks her up and spins her around kissing her face, then her stomach, he’s crying now, too. She squeals in delight as he kisses her again, allowing herself to be picked up, bridal style.  
He can’t believe it, that there’s a little version of the two of them growing inside of her, that he’ll get to meet in 9 months time.  
She can’t believe she’s actually having his baby, that theres gonna be a little girl or boy running around, maybe more, if they like being parents.  
Its a wonderful, amazing moment, and, if only for a minute, he seems to forget the tears, the heartache, the sadness of her previous years, because he has what he’s always wanted, a family. A chance to not make the mistakes his parents made.

She thinks he’s going to be the best father in the world.

He knows she’ll be the best mother in the world.

~

There’s sweat shining on her forehead, and tears falling from her eyes, but she doesn’t care how much of a mess she looks, because there’s a beautiful baby girl in her arms.  
She has his eyes.  
They can’t decide on a name. He likes Scarlett, she wants Laura.  
“Ophelia.”  
“Huh?” She replies, looking up from her sweet daughter.  
“Ophelia. Thats the name.”  
“I think its beautiful.”  
“Not as beautiful as you.”  
“Hi Ophelia.” She coos, and the baby looks up, smiling a gorgeous, toothless smile right up at her.

She can’t believe this little bundle of joy is lying in her arms, after their 10 years together, through the ups and downs, the marriage, their honeymoon, their first house together and finding out she was pregnant, she can’t believe all of her dreams have come true and collected in such a beautiful creature.

She never believed something so small could be so enrapturing. She can’t take her eyes off the baby, wanting to memorize every curve of her face so that she’ll never forget how much she looks like her father. Her father, the man who has helped her through everything she’s had to go through since she was sixteen. She loves him, with her heart and her soul and her entire being. He is her soul mate, the man she was meant to be with from the start, with his cheeky smile and the dark brown eyes that are now staring up at her, chubby cheeks and flushed skin.  
And the name Ophelia feels so right, her little Phe.

“Ophelia it is."


	5. goodbye(s/g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {sabriel}  
> sam has to say goodbye to his angel.

gradually, the sun faded behind ominous grey clouds, creating a sinister black haze that settled over the ground like the colossal weight of a secret nobody can know.  
it was around 2am, and the roads were quiet, too quiet.

the ground was wet from the rain, and the flickering, burnt orange light of the street lamps reflected off the surface of the Impala.

Sam was waiting for his brother when there was a flap of wings behind him. “hi Cas,” he greeted, but was not met with the angel in a trench coat. 

standing before him, bruises beginning to form on his face and blood seeping from a wound in his abdomen, was the archangel Gabriel. 

“S-Sam…” he whispered, eyes broken before passing out. Sam panicked, tears falling over his waterline as Dean came out of the gas station. 

“Sammy? what happened? oh my god, is that Gabriel?” Dean’s voice calmed Sam somewhat, but his heart was still beating a mile a minute. “Why are you sitting there, lets go.” Dean asked, and Sam looked up at his big brother, tear tracks silver in the moonlight. 

Dean’s expression softened, and he knelt down beside the archangel, examining his wound. “W-we have to, we have to h-help him….” Sam managed to choke out, just finishing his sentence before fresh tears began to fall. 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were supposed to tell their family, their friends, and then grow old together, get married. Have a small ceremony, just the few people who still cared, then adopt a couple of kids. They’d be called Jackie and Wilson, and they would be twins. They’d be happy. Samuel and Gabriel. Gabriel Winchester.

“It’s not supposed to end like this, I love you.” Sam cried, leaning over his angel. Ever since Gabe had become a trickster, he could be killed by more than an angel blade. Something Michael had done out of rage.

Dean looked at his younger brother, startled at this confession, and decided not to say anything, just watch Sam as the colour drained from Gabriel’s face.

“NO! NO! Stop! Stop it Dean, stop it!” Sam cried as the light left his angel’s eyes. Dean just cradled Sam in his arms, whispering that it was going to be okay. 

gradually, the sun faded behind ominous grey clouds, creating a sinister black haze that settled over the ground like the colossal weight of a secret nobody can know.  
it was around 2am, and the roads were quiet, too quiet.

the ground was wet from the rain, and the flickering, burnt orange light of the street lamps reflected off the wings burnt into the ground, the last shred of Gabriel’s true form.


	6. hey angel(s/d/c)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to 1. brotherly?  
> ~  
> the winchester brothers finally get their desire:- an angel in their bed.

“Oh fuck yeah, oh god yes.”

 

“Mmm like that, harder, harder..”

 

“Dean, Dean yes, fuck fuck fuck!”

Castiel’s brow furrowed at the sounds coming from Dean’s room. He knew that Dean was having sex, but that was a man’s voice. Dean only had sex with girls.  
He didn’t want to intrude, but the noises were disturbing him, and his vessel was creating a…Problem for him. 

So he padded (just real quick I LOVE THE WORD PADDED) across the floor, towards Dean’s room. The noises were getting louder, more desperate, and Cas stopped in his tracks when he hears Dean’s breathless moaning. 

“Oh, Sammy, you’re such a little cockslut, you love taking your big brothers dick right up the ass, don’t you?”

So it was Sam, being fucked by his big brother. Cas did have to admit it was a wonderful thought. The angel didn’t want them to know he was listening, but he wanted to watch. So he appeared in the room, eyes closed, pretending to have just arrived at the bunker. 

“Hello, De- oh, you’re busy.” He stated matter of factly, closing his trench coat to hide his growing erection. Dean and Sam stopped what they were doing, and Dean’s face held an expression of embarrassment, whereas Sam had a delicious smirk gracing his lips. 

“Hey Angel,” He purred, eyes hungry for Dean. “C’mon sugar, why don’t you join us?” gone was the meek tone of the little brother, and something resembling soulless Sam had appeared.  
It made heat spread through Castiel’s body.

He gingerly made his way over to the two men, feeling overdressed as they were both naked. It was at this point that Castiel noticed the golden sheen of sweat that had settled over Sam’s skin. It made him look angelic, Cas thought with a rueful chuckle. 

“You ready?” Dean asked, concern in his eyes.

“Of course he is, he’s been listening for the past 5 minutes.” Sam replied, and Cas felt his cheeks heat up and a sheepish smile grow on his lips. He snaps his fingers to remove his clothes, and the brothers pounce on him, all teeth and tongue and hands. Touching every part of him as if they’ve wanted to forever, as if they’ll never do it again. The angel takes a deep breath and almost sends a prayer, but nobody wants their father to know theyre having a threesome with two other men who are brothers.

No, he thinks he’ll keep this sin to himself.


	7. devil's trap(s/l)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when sam crosses the line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sam/luci

Why can’t he just fall for someone normal?  
Not an angel, not said angels older, archangel brother, not his own brother.

His current target: the fucking Devil. Satan. Lucifer.  
The guy who had been inside him, and not in the good way.

He had been pining for the man for a while now, and the fleeting conversations they had when he showed up in the middle of the night were not enough.

_“Lucifer?” Sam rubbed his eyes and looked at the archangel through his blurry, sleep filled lenses._

_“Hey, Sam. I’m just here to see De. Go back to sleep.”_

Did he mention said devil was sleeping with his older brother?

He had to listen to their moans and the sounds of Lucifer dirty talking his brother. He had jerked off to it a few times, always replacing ‘Dean’ with his own name.

“Gonna make you feel so good, _Sam_.”  
“Baby you look so pretty with daddy’s cock in your ass, you like it?”

Sam would pray back to the devil in the darkness of his bedroom, hoping Lucifer had his angel radio on.

“Lucifer, please fuck me.”

But he never heard it, and if he did, he never acted on it.

~

The sun is setting behind the horizon, and Sam’s leaning against the hood of the impala, drinking a beer in sad solitude. His brother is asleep, catching Sam up before they hit the road the next morning.

“Sammy boy.”

Sam turns, heart in his throat, to see The Devil himself leant by the driver’s door, wearing a smirk which was just criminal. Sam feels something stir in his stomach, he can feel the archangel’s power washing over him, violent waves on helpless rocks.

“Luci.”

“Only Dean gets to call me that.”

“And yourself?”

“ _Obviously_.”

Sam gives Satan a small smirk, and Lucifer just rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, moose.”

“Angel.”

“Angel Fucker.”

“You wish.”

Sam can feel the heat in between the two, and wonders if Lucifer can feel it too. The sun has set completely now, and the silvery light of the moon casts a harsh, yet beautiful glow across Sam’s face. Lucifer thinks he’s the most wonderful creature he’s ever come across. Sam holds so much darkness, darkness Dean, or Gabriel, or Castiel can understand. Lucifer just wants to look after him.

“As much as I love this witty repartee, I’m afraid its getting cold. Unless you want me to stay?” Sam asks, knowing Lucifer will turn him down. The Devil says nothing, so Sam begins to go inside, eyes to the ground.

“Wait.”

His heart jumps in its bone cage.

“Yes?” Sam turns back around, and Lucifer is much closer than before.

In a moment, their lips were pressed together, desperate and rough, full of need and spontaneity. Lucifer can taste beer on Sam’s lips, and Sam can taste liquor on Lucifer’s.

As the moon rises in the nights sky, the two men stand, locked in an embrace of danger and passion, together against the hood of the vintage car his brother calls ‘baby’.


	8. pgs boring(s/g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabe and sam  
> cas and dean  
> luci and crowley

“fuck,” his voice is hoarse, and sounds like fingernails digging into skin. it makes me want him even more than i already do.

“this is some good shit.” he adds, handing me the spliff and leaning back against the headboard of my bed. the hot boxing of my bedroom is going well, and through the smoke i can just see dean with his tongue down cas's throat.  
lucifer and crowley are wrapped around one another, not talking, just listening to the ethereal sounds of The 1975 playing through the room. gabriel is staring at the thin beams cross sectioning my ceiling, one hand in my hair, the other wrapped around his drink.

gabe’s hands are pornographic. if i was making the decision on hands alone, i would have had his dick in my mouth an hour ago. 

its peaceful, this existence, no responsibilities, no reasons to be anywhere, just being. theres nothing we have to say, we can just sit and bask in the silence, in the smoke. 

~  
it’s later in the night, and his lips are on mine, smoke escaping as he kisses me like my lips are oxygen and he cant breathe. one of his hands is resting at the small of my back, and the other is still in my hair. 

shirts come off, jeans too, and I’m on my knees, taking his cock in my mouth like i was born for it. he’s breathing heavily, fingers curled in my hair, tugging and pulling with the skill of a guitar player. i bob my head, humming in content as i feel him hit the back of my throat.  
“jesus christ.” he whispers, muscles contracting as i ghost my fingers over his hipbones. 

and I’m getting faster, his breathing becomes erratic as those beautiful hands pull harder and he finishes, cum dripping down my throat.

“that was incredible.” he breathes, kissing me softly on the neck. 

“like i said,” i reply, looking up at him through my lashes and biting my lip.

“PGs boring."


	9. bubblegum(s/g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starts happy, ends sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 1000 reads, wtaf

_pop._

_pop._

_pop._

“gabriel, i swear to god, if you pop that gum one more time, ill kill you.”

a short clap of thunder resounded outside.

“looks like dad’s not up for it.”

sam just laughed and stole a piece of gum from his boyfriend’s packet.

the day dragged by in a lazy fashion, full of chaste kisses and pieces of bubblegum. by the end of it, they had eaten three packets of the tropical flavored gum. gabriel had let his magnificent, golden wings stretch out hours before, and sam had seen them countless times before, during sex, but every time his boyfriend’s true form was revealed, he had to take a deep breath.

“sammy?”

sam turned to look at his angel, and noticed the faraway look in his eyes.

“yeah, gabe?”

“do you think he misses me? my dad, i mean.”

sam was startled by this, he didn’t know gabriel thought about stuff like that. he smiled softly, and ran a calloused hand through gabe’s hair.

“i’m sure he thinks about you, about all of you, every day. i’m sure he knows exactly where you are and what you’re doing. and i’m sure he’d be so proud of you, and know exactly why you did what you did way back when we met, trying to save the family.”

sam can’t imagine what it must’ve been like, every day a fight like the apocalypse. it almost killed their race off in 3 months, let alone since the beginning of time.

“i know, i just miss him, y’know?” gabriel replied, reaching out for sam’s hand.

sam’s answer was filled with sorrow and regret: regret for not spending more time with his own father. “yeah, i do.”

so, the two sat hand in hand like children, and there was peace in their hearts for all the dark things that surrounded them.


	10. drunken ramblings by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something i wrote when i was absolutely car parked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1030 READS?!?!?!?!?!?  
> WOAH.

gabriel is cute  
sam is cuter  
they have sex. dean walks in and is like ‘holy shoit, what is this??????’ gabriel just smiles because he knows dean is jell sam got an angel dick before him.  
BANTEr reigns !

if i had a dolllllaaaaa 4 evrytime i screamed bcoz of sam&deano, i’d have 5 dollllaaaa because i keep my emotions in like dean has shown me

 

BANTZ


	11. slowly then all at once(c/g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because we all love a bit of incest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep  
> i used a tfios quote; deal with it

it happened slowly. cas would notice the way his hair fell across his face, the way his eyes sparkled when something mischievous was afoot. he told himself it was just him being observant, just paying attention.

one night, they were sat together in a bar, just talking about nothing, and everything. castiel’s trench coat was folded up on the back of his chair, and all of his energy was focused on the man in front of him. 

“…and so i say to him: its a donkey!”

castiel’s brow furrows.

“i..i dont understand.”

the man laughed and patted him on the cheek, eyes like sunshine through whiskey sparkling with amusement.

“awh, cassie. you are adorable.” 

his face was still extremely close to castiel’s, so the angel took the plunge and kissed the man in front of him. it lasted only a few seconds, but the sparks cas felt were enough to make him want to do it again, and again. 

what happened next was burned into castiel’s brain for a very long time. they went back to cas’ place, and lets just say castiel woke up with his clothes on the floor and a pain in his lower back, no doubt in his mind he loved the man lay next to him, sound asleep and with a small, satisfied smile on his lips.

castiel fell in love with gabriel the way you fall asleep; slowly, then all at once.


	12. trampoline(cr/l)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which one boyfriend tries to coax the other onto a trampoline
> 
> luci/crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm home sick from school and have Louden Swain on shuffle :)  
> every cloud has a silver lining :)

“nope. no way.” 

“c’mon, crowley! pleaseeee!!??”

crowley shook his head, there was no way he was getting on that trampoline with his manchild of a boyfriend.

“fine.” lucifer huffed, settling down and lighting a cigarette. inhaling and tipping his head back, allowing the smoke to fall from his lips in a way which should be illegal. 

he looked down at crowley through his lashes, blue eyes sparkling with mischief, hair golden and unruly from their previous activities. he was wearing an old plaid shirt, some dark jeans, and the socks sam had bought him for christmas. 

suddenly, the devil reached up and popped one button open, then another, and another, until the shirt was completely open and crowley could see his toned chest, slightly tanned from their day in the sun. he looked at the crossroads demon, smirk playing on his lips, and raised his eyebrows. 

“oops.”

crowley bit his lip, lucifer knew exactly how to turn him on. 

“come here.”

“thats not how this works, hon.”

so he let out a breath, got onto the trampoline and lay next to his boyfriend, but not before removing the shirt.


	13. scrawl(je/m)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jensen finally sees his soulmate's writing, but its not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soulmate marks <3

jensen’s lay on the couch in his trailer when it happens. slowly, a small pair of angel wings appear on the inside of his wrist, followed by the words ask about wings.

he sits up, startled, and reaches for a pen, quickly drawing a halo above the wings and staring at his arm until he feels an ink-induced itch.

its an exclamation mark, with a heart next to it. jensen shoots jared a quick text and his best friend’s knocking on the door about 30 seconds later.

“come in!” he called, grinning at jared when the moose enters, eyes filled with concern.

“whats the emergency???” jared asks, voice worried.

“there is no emergency, where’d you get that from?” jensen replies, scowling when jared gets himself a beer from the fridge.

“this text, saying: come to my trailer now, its an emergency.” jared explains, rolling his eyes at the older man.

“oh yeah, look at this!” the taller of the two cranes his neck around to see the messy scrawl on his arm. jared seems confused for a moment, but then understands. “jen, thats amazing! congratulations!” his best friend congratulates, giving him a quick side hug before announcing they need to go to set.

“don’t tell anyone, okay? i wanna know who it is first.” jensen asks, but jared has already nodded and is out the door.

the day runs by smoothly, filled with laughter and a happier-than-usual misha. when it’s over, jared and jensen retire to jared’s trailer to plan their next attack on misha.

“lets write something on him, that way his soulmate will think he’s like a psycho or something!” jared suggests, and jensen’s eyes light up.

“oh my god, that would be hilarious! lets go now, he’s probably asleep.” he replies, so the two make their way to the third member of their little group’s trailer.

jensen guards the door while jared goes in and writes on misha. its been a couple of minutes when he feels a slight itch on his arm, and looks down to see words forming.

_hi, i’m misha and i like to sacrifice lambs on devil’s day! wanna hook up?_

jensen’s heart drops, and he’s still looking at his arm, dumbfounded, when jared emerges.  
“i wrote some weird shit, man.” jared laughs, frowning when jensen doesn’t reply.

“what’s wrong?” the younger asks before noticing the messy scrawl on jensen’s arm, perfectly matching what he wrote on misha’s arm just minutes before.

“i think we have a problem…."


	14. memory(d/c)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deans in a coma; sam and as need to go into his brain and find him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> destiel, kinda funny

“we have to go in.” castiel’s voice was hoarse and grave. he was sat by dean’s hospital bed, listening to the soft beeping of the monitor.

“okay.” sam replied, causing the angel to look up, an incredulous expression on his face.

“just like that? you do understand how dangerous this is?” castiel countered, voice rising to an almost angry volume, he had come to care for sam a great deal.

sam just nodded, biting back with some witty retort and settling down for some sleep before they ventured into his brother’s mind.

the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by cas. the angel looked tired, and had replaced his tan trench coat with an ash grey one. sam shot the man a puzzled look, but castiel seemed amused. 

“if there are any memories or thoughts of me, you need to know i’m the castiel you need to stay with.” he explained matter-of-factly, smiling before pressing two fingers to the hunter’s forehead.

they were in a large, long hallway, Lynyrd Skynyrd’s ‘Simple Man’ playing softly in the background. there were doors on each side, some large, some small, but all with a devil’s trap above it.

the two men opened door after door, encountering countless memories, including sam’s tenth birthday, when dean had taken him to see ‘jurassic park’ and for pie.

sam and castiel then came across a door, perfect in size, shape and without any marks on it. “i think we’ve reached thoughts, seeing as its so perfect.” sam mumbled, shooting cas a small smile, which was not returned. it had been almost 10 hours and dean was nowhere to be found. 

they opened the door and found themselves in the bunker, an interesting sight on the couch.

dean and a fake-castiel were wrapped around one another, each of the angels on either side of dean’s waist, and his white shirt on the floor. he was kissing the hunter hungrily, and many purple marks were visible on dean’s neck and collarbones.

“dean. need you now.” fake-cas whined, smiling when dean took his hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom.

“sam stood, mouth open, looking at the couch. “dean thinks about sleeping with you. thats….weird.” he said, smiling a little and turning to look at cas. the angel was shifting uncomfortably, an almost sheepish look on his features.

“sam, this is a memory.” he says quickly, walking away, leaving sam staring at the space he left.


	15. roundabout(s/g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam meets a mysterious, beautiful man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sabriel. set pre-5

the rain was heavy today, punching through sam’s t shirt like icy bullets that just wouldn’t quit. he had woken up early and slipped out, tears falling from his eyes as he walked along the train track, cigarette in between his lips, lighter on his fingertips. 

dean didn’t know yet, about the smoking, or the liquor, or the stupid little cuts on his wrist. sam hated those angry red marks, but the blood they elicited, that was something else. he was in love with everything about it. the colour, the smell, the taste. he’d always had an obsession with blood, always been a little darker than his brother. 

sam walked for about half a mile before coming across a park, deserted. it seemed so peaceful, the memories lingering reminded sam of his childhood, and the endless cycle of garish 70s wallpapers and tiny, hard as rock pillows. 

it only took a second to register the small figure perched on the roundabout, but sam’s crippling social anxiety prevented him from speaking to the obviously distressed man. he was curled in a ball, rocking backwards and forth and muttering words of apology to no one, or everyone. 

‘forgive me father, for i have sinned.’ 

that was what got sam. he gave a rueful chuckle, and the man looked up. he had longish brown hair, the kind that curled at the nape of his neck, and long, defined features that held years of laughter, but centuries of pain. his eyelashes were long and curled, and through the early morning mist sam saw the most beautiful pair of eyes he’d ever seen, like sunshine through whiskey. 

‘he won’t forgive you, i’m not sure if he even cares.’ sam’s voice is hoarse, and he suddenly feels desperate need for water.

‘how would you know that?’ the man’s voice is equally as battered as the taller’s. 

‘because if he did, i wouldn’t be here, and you wouldn’t either.’ 

the man looked down, and muttered something which sounded like ‘i just wanted them to stop fighting.’

‘huh?’ sam asked, making his way over to the roundabout and settling next to this strange man. 

‘nothing. i’m gabriel.’

‘sam. sam winchester.’

the man laughed, but sam didn’t question him, because that laugh held something sinister, and sam wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be involved.

little did he know, he was already more involved than he ever thought he would be.


	16. the curious scent of sandalwood and mint(d/c)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas/dean

dean just wants his shower, and when he gets back he wants that man to be gone from his bed. it was a stupid, acid induced hook up, and dean just wants him gone. so he grabs a towel and some shampoo and leaves his room, realising halfway down the hall that he left his shower gel, but he doesn’t want to go back and see the British History professor again. 

there’s nobody in the bathroom when he gets there, so he just strips off and goes into the middle stall. the water is hot, hot enough to erase the memories of the night before, but also hot enough to provoke the scratches crowley left in his skin. 

dean turns to get his shampoo, but instead grasps a clear bottle of shower gel.  
'sandalwood and mint, huh?’ dean thinks to himself, popping the cap and taking a sniff. it smells like freaking happiness. it’s quite an expensive brand, and not a lot of it has been used, so dean can assume the person who bought it has at least enough money to be comfortable. 

without thinking, he uses the shower gel and then shampoos his hair, allowing the suds to pass over his closed eyes, but making sure to wash them off, leaving glittering droplets of water caught in his long eyelashes. 

the week goes by in a slow, lazy fashion, filled with psychology lectures and re-runs of Friends that dean watches with one eye closed, reciting each line in his head as it was spoken. each day that week he uses the mystery person’s shower gel, and it seems he’s been the only person to use it, as it’s always where and how he left it the day before.

on the fifth day, friday, someone stops and grabs dean’s arm while he’s on his way back from the shower, dripping wet and wrapped in his towel. 

“you. you smell like my shower gel.”

dean looks up, expecting to see some preppy douchebag with a sweater around his neck, but comes face to face with what he can only describe as an angel. 

perfect porcelain complexion framed by unruly strands of black hair that match the light stubble around his jaw and mouth. that mouth, pink and soft, like the curves of a woman. all of these beautiful features obliterated by the most captivating pair of eyes dean has ever seen. they’re blue, but not the kind of blue that holds shallow self-obsession, but the kind of blue that holds laughter and intelligence beyond their years, wonderfully held in with spidery eyelashes fit for a pageant girl, all behind a pair of black RayBan frames.

dean knows he should lie, as not to cause a scene, but this man makes him want to misbehave. 

“oh that was your shower gel? whoopsie. guess you shouldn’t leave it in the bathroom.” dean smirks, looking the man up and down. he’s wearing a loose-fitting linen shirt and old, worn Levis. he looks comfortable as hell and dean suddenly becomes aware of his less than dressed state.

“i’m terribly sorry.”

dean somehow recalls the manners his mother taught him, and flashes a toothy grin.

“i’m sorry; it looked pretty expensive, any way i can pay you back?”

the beautiful man looks at him with something in his eyes dean can’t decipher. damn glasses.

“take me for dinner?”

“sure. how’s tomorrow? at eight?” 

the man nods, grabbing a pen from his pocket and reaching for deans hand, which is completely dry, despite the fact dean thinks he’s sweating from how hot this man is. he writes something in haphazard, lazy scrawl before winking at dean and leaving, calling over his shoulder as he goes.

“see you tomorrow.”

dean smiles to himself as he looks at his hand. there, next to a phone number, is the name of the shop where the man got his shower gel and a small smiley face, with a name next to it.

‘see you saturday - cas.’

“cas. i like it.” dean mumbles to himself before carrying on back to his room, suddenly not so guilty for using cas’ shower gel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, i moved house and its been hectic!
> 
> i've written a second part for this, tell me if you want it as its own work <3


	17. grinning to himself(s/d)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam/dean lol not sorry

"Sammy? Can you bring me a Coke?" Dean calls to Sam, who is grabbing himself an iced glass of water. "Get it yourself, fatso!" Sam calls back, grinning to himself when Dean gets up and ambles into the kitchen of the motel room they are in - if you can even call it a kitchen.

"You know what, Sam? I slave away everyday to make you happy, I drive you around, I book the hotel rooms, I stitch you up when you get hurt, I laugh at your stupid, shitty jokes and this is how you repay me?!" Dean growls, but Sam can't keep from laughing.

"It's just a Coke, Dean. I've saved your life a few times, too." Sam replies, laughing and returning to the living room/bedroom. The two are watching some nonsense show about vintage cars. Dean only likes watching it because every time they show an Impala, he gets all excited about his 'baby', and Sam says 'I'm your baby' and Dean just looks at him like he has two heads.

"So, this poltergeist. How're we gonna find it?" Sam asks, attempting conversation, but Dean just waves him away, as usual.  
"Same as we always do. Everything's the same, Sam. Nothing has changed." Dean announces, and Sam huffs, knowing exactly what he means.

 _Sam looked up and saw Dean staring intently at him. "What?" Sam asked, but Dean just shrugged._  
_"You looked different just then. I don't know what it was, you just looked, older." Dean replied, his gaze unflinching._  
_Sam brushed this off and went back to the drawing he was finishing off. It showed Dean in the Impala, from Sam's perspective, but instead of trees and sky out of the window, the burning pit of hell._

_Sam was having trouble sleeping._

_Suddenly, Dean was at his side, leaning down and capturing Sam's lips in his own. The kiss was short and sweet, and when Sam pulled away, Dean looked mortified and hurried out._

"I know, I just think we could talk about it, instead of you making every decision." Sam remarks, and the look Dean gives him could scare Lucifer.  
"Shut up."  
Sam knows when to push it and when not to with Dean, so he leaves it and finishes the shading on his drawing.  
The day goes by in a sort of lazy, unkempt fashion, with Sam and Dean not saying much to one another. Unlike the other, bone idle people on their planet, Sam and Dean don't believe in small talk or filling silence.  
To them, silence is either a little pocket of peace or death. And neither of those things are to be wasted.

It's early evening when Sam decides to poke the bear. He isn't sure why he does it, but he knows there's something up with Dean that he needs to sort.

"We need to talk."

Dean puts down the mug he was drying and turns around, the tea towel still in his hands. He looks down.  
"Yeah, we do."  
Sam nods, walking to the 'kitchen' and standing opposite to his brother.  
The tension in the small room, painted magnolia and lilac, is thicker than the skin of a rhino, and Sam can swear he hears Dean's heart beating. Maybe it's just his own, it is thumping a mile a minute in his ribcage.  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why did you kiss me, Dean?"  
Dean has a small frown on his face, as if he's trying to figure it out himself.  
"Honestly?"  
"Honestly."  
"I don't know."  
Sam scoffs at this. Why does his brother have to be so dramatic?  
"Okay, well I know you're my brother and all all, but I haven't stopped thinking about it since it happened." Sam replies in a burst of courage. Dean looks up, and the expression in his eyes tells Sam he feels the exact same way.  
"Thank you for your honesty."  
"Wish I could say the same."

it's Dean who scoffs this time, and he's really starting to piss Sam off. "You know I don't do feelings." Dean says, attempting to excuse his lack of emotion.  
"And you think I do? Just because I have longer hair than you doesn't make me a friggin' girl!" Sam yells, exasperated, sick of Dean brushing away his feelings. The two of them obviously have feelings for one another, more than brotherly.

Dean seems startled at this sudden change of dynamics in the conversation. He looks up at Sam, his eyes wide and scared, before resuming his composure and, as usual, getting up and leaving the motel room.  
Sam sighs, what the hell has he gotten himself into?

//

It's almost 2am, and Dean still isn't home. Sam has called him, sixteen times, to say he's sorry and to beg him to come back, but none of them have been answered and none of them have been returned.

Finally, Dean stumbles in, more messed up than a donkey on LSD. "Sammmyyyyyyyyy. Come to bed with meeeee." He mumbles. Sam knows he shouldn't, this is his brother for fucks sake, but there's something stirring in his stomach that he hasn't felt since Ruby.

So he takes the few steps to Dean's bed, and ends up burying himself into his brother.

And he fucking loves it, the kinky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates, I've been so busy with coursework :((((((( \


	18. nicotine and paint stained fingers(d/c)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> destiel AU
> 
> cas is 2 years older than dean  
> dean is in college  
> cas is an artist  
> cas tries to draw dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGISE PROFUSELY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!!!!!  
> i can't really remember most of the summer  
> i think i was perpetually off my face :)

“c’mon, stay still, won’t you?” castiel asks, exasperation failing to cover the amusment in his voice. his hair is all mussed up in that ‘get-me-my-fucking-coffee’ way which he seems to love, and he’s wearing an old, fraying pink shirt from when he was in senior year and his calvins.

 

“nope, then it wouldn’t be a challenge.” dean replies, skin crinkling at the corners of his eyes as she looks up at him through his lashes. his hair is just as messy as his boyfriend's, and he’s wearing a white shirt and tan trench coat that cas _just wouldn’t let go of_ during his teenage years.

he can still remember who he was, kinda short for his age and obsessed with drugs and stupid music. this cas, his cas, was _nothing_ like him. his cas is 6”2 and an artist, who listens to The 1975, smokes Marlboro Golds and drinks black coffee like it’s going out of fashion. he’s currently attempting to paint his boyfriend, but he keeps moving.

its really not handy.

“you’d think 3 years of sitting in meetings the dean would improve your focus, not make it _unbelievably shitty_ when you’re at home.” he huffs, reaching for his cigarettes and lighter.

 

“oh _darling_ , my focus is impeccable, i just like messing with you.” dean's retort is effortless, and, with one quick movement, he’s off the stool and has stolen the just-lit cigarette from cas’s, lips put it to his own and inhaled like a chilean miner who just made it to the surface.

“you know what? fuck painting you.” castiel decides, getting up and crossing the 2 metres to get to his boyfriend, swooping him in his arms and setting all 6”0 of him down on the kitchen counter. cas' lips are so close to deans he can feel his breath, feel his warmth.

dean’s just about to lean in when he pushes off of the counter and walks to the fridge. dean stares at castiel, confused and turned on. he turns towards him, cheeky smile on his lips and eggs in his hands.

“i’m gonna make you an omelette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what pairings you wanna see more of!


	19. the morningstar(s/l)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucifer and sam finally make love; they almost deafen the angels in the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something beautiful for two beautiful men.

“shhhh, its okay.” lucifer’s voice was steady, yet muffled as he whispered against sam’s burning skin. he pressed yet another kiss to the soft flesh by his lover’s ear, before lifting his shirt over his head and doing the same to sam, who lay, breathing erratic, on the double bed lucifer had booked for the two of them.

and then, it was hot, searing, as the two men moved slowly, against one another. sam’s moans caught in the other boy’s mouth as lucifer slowly worked him open, fingers curling inside the taller, forcing his pupils to blow wide with lust. and when he was ready, when he needed more, lucifer sunk down inside of him, and when their skin touched, sparks crackled along the flesh. literally.

far away, at the bunker, castiel’s ears were filled with a scream he had never heard before. he could feel the power, and hear breathless enochian curses echoing in his mind.

in fact, all over the world, and in heaven, the angel’s ears were filled with the white hot sound of an archangel fucking his vessel.

“luci…” sam’s sentence trailed off as lucifer hit _that spot_ again and again, moaning in a language the hunter was sure sounded like enochian. again and again he repeated the same phrase, each time a little more breathless than the last. then, he began to speak in english, again repeating a phrase sam assumed was the translation.

“ _i love you_.” the words set sam’s insides aflame, everything in his body turning to molten lava as waves of pleasure rocked him back and forth, the words sending shivers down his spine.

lucifer’s thrusts sped up, and the two men began to glow, a burning pure white, and sam’s ears started ringing, as two huge wings stretched out across his lover’s back. they were gold, but the edges were red, fading into black. the feathers on the edge were broken and frayed, but sam was captivated by the sound that was radiating off of them. it was a sort of sweet singing, and suddenly, a vision appeared in the younger man’s head.

it was of himself, sam, moaning and breathing heavily, as he was now. it was then sam realized that he and lucifer were really connected. the connection they shared as an angel and his vessel was strong, but the connection they shared as lovers, coupled with their shared destinies, almost made the two men one; love and fate colliding in a messy, beautiful, terrifying explosion.

and when it was over, and sam lay, breathless, stroking lucifer’s wings, he knew. lucifer was _the one_. the one he was meant to share everything with. his true love. so as they kissed, sweet and exhausted, a shooting star shot across the sky, burning with passion. sam saw this as the sun rose, and smiled to himself.

~~_the morningstar._ ~~ _his morningstar._


	20. sooooo.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey. a little note from me.

hiii. its me, daisy :) 

so basically i just wanted to add a little note to say thank you to everyone who has read this, and is reading this note <3   
i didn't intend to write as much of this as i have, and i am happy to say i will be picking 5 chapters to continue/start as 10 chapter Works.

if you could comment which chapter (just say the number) you want to see the prologue, epilogue or whole story for, i will see which ones get the most votes and begin writing them as narratives!

there will be 35 total drabbles, and the next one is going to be platonic demon!dean and crowley, so there's a heads up!

please leave some kudos, and tell your friends about this, put it on rec lists etc, because i wrote this so people could read it, and i'd love for it to be read by all.

thanks for the over 3500 hits, i never thought it would get this far, as i am not a person who finishes things they start. 

yeah so there's a little note from moi, read on, bookmark, and comment your 5 fave chapters <33333

 

LOVE U 5EVER


	21. 2 times demon!dean and crowley were almost best friends and 1 time they were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all. don't forget to comment which chapters u wanna see more of <3

2 times demon!Dean (deanmon) and Crowley were almost best friends and one time they admitted it.

 

:~:

 

crowley smiled, dean was dancing around the bar like a college girl, and every so often, his eyes would flicker up to see if crowley was still watching.

 

he was.

 

the evening went on with a sort of nonchalant chaos. dean and crowley telling stupid jokes, like old friends catching up after years of being apart. the way he was talking, you would think dean’s eyes were incapable of diffusing into inky black evil. crowley liked this because, despite his protests, all he ever wanted was to be accepted by the cool kids. and dean was about as cool as you could get, without jumping into a 90s teen movie.

 

and, later in the night, dean was about to go back to the motel, when he turned to crowley, smiling some stupid smile the king was sure sam hated. 

 

“crowley, you’re my”

 

oh god, this was it. he was going to say it.

 

“least hated King Of Hell. and the other one was my brother.” and with that, he descended into giggles and crowley decided it was time to go to bed.

 

he thought he was going to say it.

 

:~:

 

a few weeks later, they’re down in hell, crowley is giving dean the tour of his ‘private’ quarters.

 

“and this is where i torture the souls who deserve it the least. the one thing i never understood is that if hell is so evil, why do we do god’s bidding? we torture souls who he thinks should be tortured. what i would really like is to get into heaven, carve the fuckers who were stupid enough to follow what that boring bastard says.” 

 

dean laughs, the thought of bible bashers bleeding made him feel oddly satisfied, sort of like all of the pastors who laughed at him were being shot between the eyes as they spoke. 

 

then, crowley leads him into his private dining room, where lunch for two is set up. smoked salmon bagels for crowley, and double bacon cheeseburgers for dean. 

 

“i thought demons didn’t get hungry?” dean asks, he certainly doesn’t feel hungry.

“we don’t, but we still have tastebuds.” crowley’s reply is pretty smooth, and dean can get used to this.

 

“this is really cool, crowley. you’re a really good”

 

say it, SAY IT!

 

“host.”

 

crowley thanks him quietly, but his disappointment lingers.

 

:~:

 

 

its two days later, and dean is sat, head in bloody hands, tears mingling with haemoglobin and sweat. crowley is just to the right of him, hand on dean’s back, telling him its okay. 

 

“no it fucking isn’t, crowley! he’s my  _brother!_ i abandoned him. i abandoned him like  _he_ did.” the last sentence is barely a whisper, and crowley can’t understand where this emotion is coming from. but its dean, and crowley didn’t have time to ask questions. “okay, buddy, lets get you to bed.” crowley says in what he  _thinks_ is a soothing tone, whilst lifting dean’s arm and hauling the huge man of the curb and along the pavement into their room. 

 

dean sits for a very long time, just staring at the floor and taking swigs from his beer. crowley just watches him, mind working overtime to wonder how a man practically without a soul can get this worked up about family. but then, its dean. the idea of looking out for his family has been programmed in his brain since the day mary brought little sammy home, and then since little john got killed by azazel. crowley always hated azazel. he can’t remember why, but just thinking about that yellow eyed son of a bitch makes his blood boil and his eyes burn crimson. 

 

and finally, dean climbs into bed, and the king is by his side in just a second. “goodnight squirrel.” crowley sighs, just wanting to know if dean is gonna be alright. 

 

“you’re my best friend.” dean mumbles, drifting off to sleep.

 

crowley smiles faintly, but he knows when he wakes up, dean will be gone, on the road to Lebanon. 


End file.
